Silvaze, you belong with me
by silverflare101
Summary: This is a very short story about silvaze. The story line is based off the song, well if you don't understand please read it!
1. I love you

**This is a short story about my fav sonic couple, Silvaze and one of my fav songs You belong with me by Taylor Swift. It's a story based off the song. Well if you read it you'll know what i mean. **

A purple cat sat on her red, yellow and white tartened bed, doing her mathematics. She came to hard equation and looked out of her squared window with orange drapes to see her neighbour silver arguing on his cellphone to what thought to be his new girlfriend, mira. He wore a dark blue shirt and blue and white tartened pajama bottoms. Silver had just moved to this city 2 months ago and had been with mira for 3 weeks. But to silver it had been a living nightmare. Everyday of every week mira would have something to moan about and silver just had to put up with it. After 15 minuets of non-stop arguing silver hung up and sat on his dark blue bed with his head in his hands. Blaze could see his anger as he got off his bed and started pacing his square room with his hands going through his silver quills on his forehead. Without hesitating blaze bent down and picked up her notepad. Silver than looked through his rectangular window and saw his neighbour blaze, holding up a piece of paper that wrote: "Are you okay?" Silver gave a brief smile and reached for notepad and wrote: "Tired of DRAMA!" Blaze again wrote something on her notepad. She held it up with a plain face and it said: "SORRY!" Silver gave blaze a thankful, yet depressing look. Blaze turned to her notepad for the third time and started writing something, but before she could hold it up, silver had shut his dark blue curtains. Blaze just stared at her reflection in the window disappointed and held up the piece of paper and it said: "I love you!" She than put the notepad back on the floor and stared at his window.

**In case you haven't noticed, these chapters are short, but the story will be finished and published today or tomorrow. Now you're probably wondering why i didn't put the entire story on one page, well thats because i wanted to make a chapter for each verse and chorus. Anyway thanks for reading!**


	2. Mira the hedgehog

There blaze sat, hoping that silver would open his curtains once more, but that was not to be. But instead of being down, she decided to sing her favourite song.

_" But she wearsshort skirts, i wear t'shirts. She's cheer captain and i'm on the bleachers. Dream'in 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're look'in for has been here the whole time"_

Silver was laying on his bed reading a novel, until he heard his neighbour singing. He peeped out of the window to blaze jumping and dancing around. Silver laughed at some of the dance moves she was doing.

_" If you could see that i'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you see 'e' you belong with me."_

Blaze than looked in her mirror and in the reflection see saw silver watching her sing and dance. Blaze than slapped her forehead embarressingly and fell onto her bed. Silver smiled and shook his head, than closed his blue curtains for the second and last time.

* * *

**The next morning**

Blaze was sitting on a brown, wooden bench on the street alone, reading her novel. Until silver walked over with a white shirt on and faded jeans. He was smiling and blaze was happy that he was. To her his smile could light up the whole town. Blaze smiled too as he sat down next to her. Silver spoke first.

- "Nice day, huh. Can't wait until Saturday night for the big rugby match. Hey, are you playing in the instrumental group on the field?" Blaze nodded embarrassingly and than a stran a purple hair fell out in front of her delicate yellow eyes. Silver without hesitating move it and continued.

- "That's cool. You'll sound great." Blaze blushed a little and thought that it was easy talking to silver, she didn't need to act shy around him. Blaze looked at silver and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a horn beep. Silver and blaze turned to see a red convirtable across the road and the owner was none other than mira the hedgehog. Mira was rich and very beautiful. She had long brown hair and deep brown eyes. She wore a short pink dress with long white boots. Silver waved to her and started walking over. He wove to blaze too as he left.

- "See ya at the game." Silver hopped in the car and before he even got his seatbelt on, mira kissed him and hugged him to make blaze jealous. She rested her head on silver's shoulders and gave blaze a posh look, but blaze just rolled her eyes at her. Mira than pushed silver away and the drove off leaving blaze alone once again.

**Thanks for reading the second chapter. I will be writing two or three more short chapters, i hope you've enjoyed my short story so far!**


	3. Wish you were!

It was the night of the big game and each team was evenly matched and with only 1 minuet to go, everyone was fired up. Blaze was in the instrumental group playing her trumpet beautifully and mira was on the field doing her cheer leading routine. It was the bears versus silver's team, the wolves. Jet had the ball, he passed it to sonic, than sonic passed it to silver. There was 30 seconds left. Silver ran up the field, nearly getting tripped over by the other team. 15 seconds left. He jumped over the line and got the touch down that won them the game. All the team ran over to silver except for the old captain, lazor the fox. Lazor was the captain, but he didn't have the leadership skills and responsiblity that silver did, ever since he was replaced he has been out to get silver back. Silver ran over to his girlfriend mira, but what he saw wasn't what he expected after finishing and winning the rugby match. There standing right next to mira flirting was none other than lazor. Though he wasn't the only one flirting because she was doing it too. Silver jogged over to mira while looking at lazor and said.

- "What's going on?" Mira turned to him while sitting her arm on lazor's shoulder and said poshly.

- "You're not worth my time, but lazor here is." Silver just turned his eyes at her and replied.

- "What ever, lazor is the one who will be suffering, putting up with you." Silver than walked off. Blaze who was still up in the same positioned shaked her head and walked off the field. But as she walked she saw a poster that had info on the prom. She only stared at it for a moment than walked off alone, thinking about silver and what just happened.

- "If only i had told him how i feel." She told to herself as she walked with only herself and her shadow that was following her.

* * *

The next night was the night of the prom. Blaze was sitting on her bed, studying and happened to look out of her window seeing silver sitting on his bed and reaching for his notepad. Silver wore black pants, a white shirt and a striped white and blue tye. Silver held up his sign. "Are you going tonight?" Blaze reached for her notepad and started writing. Silver was anxious to hear the answer. She held it up with a plain face. "No, studying" Silver held up another sign and he looked very disappointed this time. "Wish you were" Silver than grabbed his black jacket, turned off the light and walked out of his room. Blaze just looked at him as he closed the door behind him. She looked back at her work and found the note that wrote "I love you". Blaze looked at her reflection in her mirror and thought. She than removed her circular glasses and stared at silver's window once more.

**Hope you enjoyed! And if you know the song you'll know what happens next, but please read the next chapter when it's finished please!**


	4. You belong with me

At the prom silver sat at a table with his friends sonic, jet, shadow and espio, talking about the game that was the night before. Silver got up to get a drink, but noticed everyone was looking at something or maybe someone. Silver slipped through the crowd of staring people to find a beautiful purple cat in a long white gorgeous dress with diamonds around the middle. She had her hair down and curled. Pink lipgloss and silver eye shadow. Her yellow eyes shone and her smile to silver could light the whole town. He smiled as he found out it was blaze the cat, dressed up like a princess. He started walking over to her. But as he walked someone caught hold of his arm, it was mira. She looked nice too in her long red dress and red lipstick but not as much as blaze. She turned him towards her and she started flirting once again, but silver wasn't interested in her, infact he didn't even look at her. He just got out of her grip and kept walking. Mira was so shocked.

- "WHAT!" She yeld as he kept walking towards the beauty that was blaze. They both smiled as they came face to face. Silver pulled out a piece of paper and held it up. It said "I love you". Blaze than got her sign out of her silver purse and held it up, saying the same words as silvers. Silver put his hands around blaze's hips and blaze put her arms around his neck. Silver and her were close together. Silver than asked while whispering.

- "Are you going to finish your song?" Blaze looked at him and sang with the same smile.

- "_You belong with me_" The two than brought there lips together as they danced the night away.

**FINALLY i have finished my first story, silver and blaze are the best sonic couple. I mean they belong with eachother. Anyway i really hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
